Snow White Queen
by Tobi Phantom
Summary: Poor little Sakura, she lives in such a nice village. Everyone's kind and she has her best friends with her. To bad her mean-old cousin's come back. Well, that and a well-known demon's after her. What's a girl to do when the odds of escapeing are slim to none? Giving up is not an option though, Sakura's not going down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for the cakes Genma-san, they look really good." Sakura said, walking away from the bakery. "You're very welcome, come back soon." Said baker Genma replied, watching the girl walk away. _'That poor girl, she's the age all the beauties get taken. She so innocent she doesn't even realize she's a prime candidate.' _He shook his head sadly before turning back to his work.

Sakura, incidentally, was well aware of this problem. She knew she was smart, more so than most in the village. She was fairly strong too; she beat up the old bully when he was picking on her. She also could hear the whispers of the villagers, _'That poor girl, she's too pretty for her own good. It's a wonder she hasn't been taken yet.'_ That and she has pink hair for crying out loud! If that doesn't scream unique; nothing does.

Sakura tried not to think about it, it scared her badly. She had constant nightmares about a giant, evil puppet chasing her, trying to eat her. It had long, pointed red horns; a twisted and demented face; and was controlling her friends and family. She always got away, but that wasn't the point. It was still scarring to have people you love try to help kill you.

"I'm home mom, and I got the cakes from Genma-san!" Sakura shouted as she entered her home. "Great sweetie, come here, I'm in the kitchen." She heard her mother reply. Sakura entered the kitchen and set the basket on the table. "I'm gonna go take a bath now, O.K?" "Go ahead, but be down in two hours for supper." Sakura nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

After running a hot bath and putting in oils that smelt like cherry blossoms, Sakura got in and allowed herself to worry. She had gotten that feeling again when she was in town today. It felt like someone was watching her. _'It wasn't the demon though, right? I mean sure I'm smart but there are others even more so than me; although it does seem to go for the unique. No, my hair doesn't make me stand out __**that**__ much; right? Yeah, I'm just over reacting. I need to calm down'_

* * *

Sakura sank under the water, completely unaware of the dark presence on her roof, waiting and watching.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed when she woke up the next morning. "What's wrong? What happened?" Her parents burst in looking around wildly. They saw their daughter crying in her bed and immediately tried to comfort her.

Once Sakura had calmed down, they asked what was wrong. She pointed to a doll lying on the ground near her bed. It had short, choppy pink hair and huge green eyes like Sakura. It also was wearing the same red dress and green shorts she had on yesterday.

"Oh no!" Her mother wailed and her father said "Now, now. I'm sure someone is just playing a mean prank. I'm sure the demon isn't interested in you" _'Why my daughter, why Sakura?'_ he thought in despair. They all decided to cling to that and hope it was true.

* * *

When Sakura went out that day she ran straight to her friend Hinata's house. "Hinata, I need help!" She wailed as she threw herself into Hinata's arms. She led Sakura inside and they sat on the living room couch. She sent a servant to fetch some of Sakura's favorite tea in hopes that it would help calm her down.

After a half hour and three cups of tea, Hinata finally asked Sakura what was wrong. She was really worried; something extreme must have happened. Sakura never acted like this; she was tougher than that!

"This morning **sniff** I found on my bed a doll. Look, it looks just like me! It even has the same outfit I had on yesterday." She showed Hinata the doll. "Konan got a doll like that last year, before she got taken. It looked just like her, with the blue hair and freaky yellow eyes. Oh Sakura, I think your next."

**A/N Hey everyone, Tobi here! This is actually a story I had written for something else so I'm having to go through and change all the names. If you notice something doesn't seem right; kindly let me know. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! I kinda forgot to do the disclaimer last time so I'm doing it now! Hopefully I'll remember from now on. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did.**

Sakura returned home that evening filled with dread. She couldn't believe she was next. There was no point in denying it anymore. Suddenly the nightmares made sense. Konan had also complained, to everyone, that she was having nightmares and that it was causing her to miss her 'beauty' rest.

It was no surprise to anyone she was taken. She may have been a rude, obnoxious slut but no one could deny the fact that she was very beautiful. This confused Sakura even more. Sure she had been called pretty, but she was no Konan. She didn't have 'ocean' blue hair, 'Sunny' yellow eyes, or a 'perfect' figure. Sakura often thought of herself as rather plain; aside from her pink hair. Her huge forehead was a big turn-off too.

_'Why is this happening to me? Does the demon watch me constantly? Because I feel like I'm being watched.'_ Sakura looked up at the sky. _'Great, it's getting dark and I'm still ten minutes from home. It is a pretty night though. The full moon surrounded by the stars and the wispy clouds makes it seem sorta spooky.'_

She increased her speed, hoping to get home before curfew. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone. They both tumbled to the ground and Sakura heard the stranger let out a grunt. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you O.K sir?" She helped the man up. "I'm fine, thank you." The stranger replied. "Good," Sakura breathed. "And again I'm really sorry." "It's fine, no harm done. Now might I have your name Madame?" 'Madame? What's with this guy?' "I'm Sakura sir, and you are?" The man smiled, "My name is Sasori."

* * *

That night Sakura dreamt of Sasori. She saw his red, shaggy hair and beautiful brown eyes that seemed so warm and kind. She could almost feel again the soft skin on his hand. He had walked her home that evening and she had told him about the village, she left out the demon though.

Sasori in return told her about his travels and all the wonderful places he had been. Sakura had been disappointed when they reached her home and hoped she would see him again. He had taken her mind off the demon, something nothing had managed to do in a long time.

* * *

The next morning Sakura rounded up her friends and they went to a nearby Meadow in the forest. She told them about the doll and how it had happened to Konan and they cried. She then told them about Sasori.

"Wow Bianca, you're so lucky. I wish I could meet him." Her friend Ino sighed. "Yeah, at night, so you could jump him!" replied TenTen. Ino's face reddened and the other girls shrieked with laughter. "I don't get it, Sakura's probably going to be taken by the demon and yet we're here laughing and talking about a boy. What's wrong with us?" Asked Hinata. The girls sobered instantly. "Besides," She continued, looking around slyly. "If anyone is going to jump Sasori, it ought to be Sakura."

The girls where hysterical again. Sakura was the first to calm down, she felt like she was being watched again. _'Why is it that when it looks like I'm going to be taken, a stranger shows up for the first time in years?'_

* * *

When the girls went back to town Sakura noticed a familiar red head. "Guys, that Sasori; I told you he was cute." Sakura whispered. Unfortunately Ino wanted to meet him and called out, really loud, "Hey Sasori!" He turned around with a look of surprise on his face.

He saw Ino waving and Sakura standing next to her, her face red with embarrassment. "Shut up Pig! He's gonna think we're freaks." Sakura whispered angrily. "No, just me Forehead. And I am. Besides did you see the look on his face when he saw you standing next to me?"

Sakura had, and it kinda scared her. Sasori had looked at her longingly. It was almost creepy.

Sasori had started walking toward them and when he got to them he said, "Hello again Sakura. I see you told your friends about me." Sakura blushed again and TenTen rescued her. "Yes sir, she did. We don't get many strangers around here." Sasori opened his mouth to say something when they heard someone yell, "Sakura! Get over here now!" When they looked to see who it was they saw the meanest, angriest looking girl they'd ever seen.

It was Sakura's cousin, Karin.

**A/N I'd like to give a special thanks to my first two followers; ****Art of Harmony**** and ****The Magician of Moonlight****. I personally love both your names. They both sound so pretty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_'Great, just what I need.'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

Karin stormed over to her, "Sakura! What are you doing out here? You were supposed to be readying the house for my arrival." Sakura and the girls cringed. Karin swept a critical look over them and turned her attention over toward Sasori.

"Well hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Karin, Sakura's much prettier cousin." She purred, latching on to his arm. "And you are?" Sasori looked at her with disgust, "Sasori, and that's quite a claim. I'm sure most of the villagers would agree with me when I say Sakura is the prettier one." He stated in a cold voice. "Now would you mind releasing my arm?"

Karin immediately let go with a look of shock on her face. The other girls laughed while Sakura looked embarrassed and horrified. Karin cut her a look that could kill and whipped around, stalking back in the direction of Sakura's house.

"Great, now Karin's gonna kill me! Why would you say that?" Sakura wailed. Sasori looked thoroughly confused, "Did you want me to lie?" he asked. The girls tried to stifle there giggling, but Sakura's response shut them up. "But you did, everyone knows Karin's the pretty one and not me." The shock on Sasori's face made Ino explain. "Sakura, how many times do we have to tell you? You are pretty, you're beautiful girl! So stop lying to yourself." Sakura looked miserable, "I'm not. I have pink hair, pink! And my forehead is huge; that's not pretty!"

She then turned and walked off, leaving Sasori thinking, _'My precious Sakura, when I take you then hopefully you believe.'_

* * *

Sakura was laying on her bed, tears streaming down her face. _'Why is this happening? First the nightmares, then the doll, and now Karin's back in the village? The only thing that would make life worse is getting kidnapped by the demon.'_ She heard a knock on her door, "Sakura sweetie, can we come in?" It was her parents.

Sakura gave permission and they opened the door. "We're sorry we didn't tell you about Karin. You've just had so much going on we didn't want to upset you anymore." Sakura looked away. "I met a boy in town yesterday, a stranger." Her parents looked uneasy. "A stranger? What's his name and what did he look like?" Sakura looked at her parents with confusion on her face. "What did he look like? Well he has red hair and brown eyes, does that help? Oh, and his name is Sasori." Her parents looked at each other, but before they could say anything they heard a shrill "Aunt Rin, Uncle Kakashi!" Sakura cringed and her parents got up, gave her an apologetic glance, and left to go see what Karin wanted.

_'I hate her so much! I need my parents right now but she has to come take them away.' _Sakura slammed her door shut and locked it, then jumped on her bed and started crying. She was completely unaware that someone was watching her. "Don't cry my love; soon you won't have to deal with her anymore." Sakura heard a voice whisper. She sat up and screamed.

* * *

"So you really heard it call you it's 'love'?" TenTen asked. All the girls where spending the night over at Sakura's house, she was too scared to sleep alone. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that's what he said." She replied. Sakura shivered when she thought about how it was now obvious the demon was a boy, and seemed to want her. "Well I think you're crazy. Why on earth would the demon want you? You're nothing special." Karin sneered.

The other four girls glared at her and Ino shouted, "If you're just gonna be a jerk then get out! We're trying to comfort her." Karin snorted and rolled over in her sleeping bag. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go and abandon my cousin. I might act like a bitch, but I'm not heartless." Sakura smiled at her cousin. "Guys she's trying to help in her own way, calm down." At this everyone looked at her in surprise, they all knew she hated Karin.

Sakura just yawned and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Later that night she shot up in bed. Her heart was pounding from her nightmare. She took a few cleansing breaths and got up. She stepped lightly out of the room and opened the door. Before she could step out she heard Karin say, "Get a glass of warm milk, it'll chase the dream away." Sakura smiled, "Thanks Karin." She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. On the counter was a glass of milk with a note. It said _'Sorry for the nightmares love. Don't worry though; soon you won't have to deal with them ever again. Just as soon as I make you mine.'_ Sakura fainted.

**A/N HA! Two chapters in less than 10 minutes! I was working on this in math class instead of paying attention. Luckily what we were doing was easy and I knew how to do it. I know you don't care but whatever! I'm telling you anyway. Don't forget to review!**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	4. Chapter 4

That morning when the girls went downstairs they found Sakura asleep on the couch. "Why is she on the couch? Wasn't she in her bed last night?" TenTen asked. "She had a nightmare and I told her to get some warm milk, she must have been too tired to walk upstairs and crashed down here." Karin explained. The girls looked at her, surprised she had done something nice.

Hinata walked over and woke Sakura up. "Uh? How did I get on the couch?" She asked, confused. "Wait, didn't you fall asleep on it after you came down last night?" Karin was now confused too, along with the other girls. "No I passed out in the kitchen… The kitchen! Last night when I came downstairs I found a glass of milk on the counter with a note!" Sakura was freaking out now.

She showed the other girls the note. Karin started crying. "I can't believe this! Why would that stupid demon want MY cousin? Why not some other wench?" Needless to say, the girls were very surprised to hear her say this.

_'Because I want HER, And only HER.'_ The possessiveness in the voice scared Sakura bad enough that she passed out again. _'Nothing better happen to her, or I'll be very upset.'_ Now the voice was angry, so the girls picked Sakura up and got her back on the couch.

"Well now we pretty much know he doesn't want to hurt her. That's good, right?" TenTen offered weakly after minutes of silence. "Yeah, but now we've got a demon in love with Sakura!" Hinata snapped. "How are we gonna help her? What do we do?" Ino asked, panicking. Karin whispered, "There's nothing we can do. Sakura belongs to the demon now."

* * *

"WHAT?" Sakura's parents screamed. The girls had just told them about the voice and the note. Sakura was terror stricken, Karin was hugging her, and Hinata and Ino were trying not to cry. TenTen was the one who had to explain.

"So not only have the nightmares been sent by the demon, but it, he, has started talking to you. And he has called you his 'love', stated that he's going to take you, and threatened your friends if they don't take care of you." Sakura nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe this! The first boy to fall head over heels for you is a demon! And one that kidnaps people!" Her mother wailed.

"I'm going for a walk." Sakura suddenly said, getting up. Everyone looked at her. "What? I can't just sit here, I'll go crazy!" They reluctantly nodded and let her go. Sakura went out into the forest. She found her favorite field with a little pond in the middle. She sat down at the edge and let out a sigh.

"That's a long sigh, anything wrong?" Sakura turned around to see Sasori walking toward her. "Naw, I'm fine." She replied. Sasori looked skeptical, "Oh really? You sure it doesn't have anything to do with a certain demon?" Sakura looked at him, shocked. _'How does he know?'_ "Come on Sakura, I've heard what the other villagers say. So is it true? Does he want you?" She looked back at the pond, the tears falling now. "Yeah, he does. And according to my friends and family, he has a crush on me."

There was a gust of wind and they heard the voice. "My precious Sakura, it's not just a crush. I'm in love."

Sakura screamed, "Why ME you freak? Why can't you leave me alone?" Sasori took a step forward, "He's in love with you. Leaving you alone isn't an option. You should just accept it." Sakura looked at him with horror filled eyes. "Accept it? ACCEPT IT? Are you crazy? He's ruining my life and you don't even care?" She screamed at him, standing up.

Sakura turned and ran when Sasori reached out toward her. "Sakura, come back! I didn't mean it like that!" She heard him say. She didn't care, she just kept running. She didn't stop in till she got home and in her room. She locked the door and ignored her friends and parents banging on the door, demanding to be let in. Sakura just cried and cried in till she fell into an uneasy sleep.

_'Finally, she's asleep. I hope she learns to accept her new life.'_ Sasori thought as he picked Sakura up and took her back to his castle.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she had no idea where she was. _'This isn't my room, where am I?' _Cold dread filled her as she realized what had happened. She looked around the room and saw she was on a huge bed with purple sheets and pillows. There was a large window that let moonlight in the room and a big wooden door.

Sakura had to bite back a scream as the door opened. She gasped when Sasori walked in the room and said, "Hello my love, I'm so glad you're awake. Welcome to your new home. I hope you like it, because you're never leaving."

"Sasori? You're the demon? And where am I?" Sakura asked, terrified. Sasori nodded and started to walk toward her. She let out a shriek and back away, still cowering on the bed. He stopped after seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you afraid?" Sasori was thoroughly confused. _'She knows I love her, so why is she so scared?'_ Sakura didn't answer, she was afraid she'd scream again. Sasori stepped forward again and sat down near her. She backed away again and this time tried to hide under the pillows and blankets.

"What did you do to all those people? The ones you took." Sakura asked, quietly. Sasori sighed, "If I tell you, you'll be even more frightened" She glared at him weakly and he sighed again. "I turn them into my human puppets. That away they're preserved forever." Sakura let out a whimper and he added, "I'm not going to do that to you though. I want to keep you alive, so you can stay with me forever and keep me company."

Sakura started to cry, "But I don't want that, I want to go home. Please let me leave." Sasori grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. He held her and whispered, "I would, but I can't. I can't lose you, I won't. I love you and I'm not letting you go." Sakura started to cry harder, loud sobs racked her body.

He just held her in till she calmed down enough to push him away. "I don't care, I'm going to find a way to get home and then I'm leaving the village. I won't stay with you." She stated, gaining confidence. Sasori got up and walked to the door. Before he left he turned and said to her, "You don't have a choice." He closed it and left her to cry.

**A/N Hey guys! How'd you like the new chapter? I'd like to thank my first to reviewers: Shadow Wolf and Art of Harmony. Thanks for the encouragement; it means a lot to me. And I just realize this thing has spell check. How cool is that? Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura walked in a haze as Sasori showed her around the castle. "Where is this place again?" She asked, for the fifth time. Sasori smiled, "I'm not telling you. You can't escape anyway." Sakura just huffed and went back to memorizing the layout of the castle. _'Can't escape huh? We'll just see about that.'_

Sasori led her passed a large door and when she asked what was in there, he said nothing important. "Is it where you keep all the people you kill?" Sasori nodded. "Can I see?" Sasori just looked at her. "What? I may not approve of it, but I want to see what happens to everyone." Sakura defended herself. He smiled again and opened the door. What she saw shocked her.

It was rows and rows of puppets. There where all kinds of people; big, small, pretty, ugly, some that looked like they were into sports when they were alive and ones that looked like nerds. They also weren't disgusting like she thought they would be. They looked like regular puppets. "Like them?" Sasori asked. He was smiling again and sounded almost giddy. Sakura ignored him and went to see if she could find anyone she knew.

As she walked around she saw a tangle of blue hair. When she went up to it and saw the yellow eyes she knew she'd found Konan. "You need to brush her hair. Konan doesn't like it tangled like that." Sakura told Sasori. "And put a flower in it; she always had one."

She then turned and walked on. She soon had found two more girls she knew. They were her old friends, Ami and Mitsuki. Ami had disappeared three years ago, when she was only 13. Mitsuki was next; she was 14.

"Why do you do this to people?" Sakura asked, turning to look at him. "I want to preserve them. They're special enough to deserve to last forever." Sasori stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She just looked at him like he was crazy. "But if you kill them, they're not special anymore. What makes them special is their spirit, but you take that away."

He just grabbed her and pulled her close, "That's why you're going to live. I love your spirit and couldn't bear it if it was gone. I'm going to keep you alive so I can love you forever."

Sakura pulled out of his embrace, "You're crazy! If you loved me you wouldn't have kidnapped me!" She turned away, trying not to cry. "You've ruined my life. You should have continued pretending to be human." "So if I had continued to let you believe I was human you would have loved me?" Sasori asked. "I don't know, maybe. But not now, now I hate you." Sakura ran out of the room.

_'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!'_ She stopped running and looked around, _'Great, I have no idea where I am in this stupid place. Why is it so big?'_ The room looked cozy with a big stone fireplace, a fluffy burgundy rug, and a huge black sofa. The only thing wrong was the iron bars on the windows, making it look like a prison. Sakura remembered seeing bars on all the windows.

Realization washed over her as she started to grasp what had really happened. 'He really is going to keep me here. I'll never get home; never see my family or friends again.' Sasori walked in the room just in time to see Sakura pass out.

"Sakura!" He shouted as he raced forward to catch her. He carried her back to her room and put her on the bed. _'Sakura doesn't hate me. She's just stressed out right now. Soon she'll realize she does love me. When she does, she'll love me forever, and I'll never be alone.' _Sasori leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're mine Sakura, mine forever."

When Sakura came to, she was alone. _'Thank goodness he isn't here right now; I'm on the verge of a breakdown.' _She got up and walked to the window. 'Great, locked. How am I gonna get out of here?' She sighed and walked back over to the bed. _'Why am I so tired? Oh yeah, probably all the stress. I also haven't eaten since yesterday.'_

As if reading her thoughts, Sasori walked in carrying a tray of food. "How are you feeling?" Sakura just glared at him. "I brought you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." He tried. She didn't say anything. She just pulled the covers over her head. "You have to eat Sakura, you can't starve yourself." No reply.

Sasori sighed and set the tray down. "Alright I'm leaving. If you need anything I'll be in the puppet room. I'm working on brushing that girl's hair like you said." With that he turned and left.

After he closed the door Sakura jumped up and grabbed the tray. She sat back down and looked at what Sasori brought her. _'Creep, he probably used to watch me eat.' _It was her favorite soup and bread, with a little cake like the ones she use to buy for her mom. _'I wonder who made this.' _She tasted it and was surprised that it tasted just like her mom's. _'That was good, I'm glad I'm not stupid, or I'd probably be starving myself.' _

Sakura got up and walked toward the door. _'Now to start mapping the castle; hopefully I can find a way out of here.'_

* * *

Sakura had been wandering around the castle for hours and was still unable to find a way to leave. _'How hard is it to find the front door? There has to be one. Maybe I'll go ask Sasori and make sure.'_ She turned around and headed toward the room with the puppets.

When she walked in she saw him struggling to brush the Konan puppet's hair. "You can't brush it all at once. You have to do separate parts, it'll make it easier." Sasori looked up and smiled, "How long did you wander around trying to find your way back here?" Sakura snorted, "I didn't have to wander. I knew where it was, I just didn't bother coming till now. You ought not underestimate me. I'm smarter than you think."

Sasori went back to brush the puppet's hair, this time the way she told him. "This place does have a door right; one that can get me out of the castle?" He laughed, "Of course." "Mind showing me where?" She asked sweetly. Sasori shook his head. "Yeah, I thought not." Sakura turned to leave. "You did eat, right? Starving yourself won't help." She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Of course I ate, I'm not an idiot."

With that she left and slammed the door. She heard puppets fall and bite back a laugh. Sasori came out and said, "I hope you're happy, you knocked down my puppets." The expression on his face and the fact that he had Konan's hair all over him was too much and she started laughing. The slight anger on his face was replaced with amusement.

"I'm glad you find that funny. Care to explain why?" Sakura held up a hand as a signal to wait. When she calmed down she told him, "Well I don't like you, I don't like the fact that you kill people, you looked mad, and you're covered in Konan's hair." He looked down and smiled sheepishly, "I guess I am. Wait, you find my anger funny? I'm a demon, that's something to be feared." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Please you 'love' me, remember?" _'Unfortunately. If you didn't I would still be at home.'_ Sakura yawned.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room. You look like you're going to pass out." Sasori said. When they got there, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Goodnight love, sleep well." Was the last thing she heard as she fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N One more chapter for today! Thank you World History test (Which I aced). Don't forget to review!**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks Sakura grew to like Sasori. Not enough to stop trying to find a way to escape, but enough to make it tolerable. She didn't act like she wanted to leave so he would trust her. It seemed to work because one night when they were having dinner she asked if he would take her for a walk the next day and he agreed.

When she went to bed Sakura checked to make sure the food she had been storing for her escape was still there._ 'Finally! Tomorrow when Sasori takes me outside I'll see where the door out is. By this time tomorrow, I'll be on my way home.'_ She got in bed and dreamed of her family.

Sasori and Sakura left the castle early that morning so she could have a lot of time outside.

"Ahh, fresh air! I'd forgotten what it was like to be outside, having been coped up for weeks." Sakura stated, throwing her arms out wide._ 'And now I know how to get out here!' _She started giggling. "Care to share what you find so funny?" Sasori asked,;looking at her like she'd gone crazy. "Nope!" Sakura smiled, "But I sure am glad to be out here. Where is here?" It looked like they were near the forest that lies next to the village. "Ah well, let's go to the forest! I've missed it." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to it. "You're acting like a little kid." Sasori told her when they got to the forest and Sakura stopped. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

She didn't wait for him to answer and started climbing the first tree she saw. "Careful love, don't go to high." She snorted and climbed higher. _'I'll climb as high as I want.' _When she got to the top she sat down on a branch and sighed. It felt so good to be outside again.

"How can you climb so fast?" Sasori huffed as he hauled himself up next to her. Sakura just laughed, "I've been climbing my whole life, that's how." He put his arm around her and smiled when she leaned against him. They just sat there for a while until Sasori said it was getting late. They climbed down and ate the basket lunch they brought; then Sasori brought her to a huge lake Sakura had never seen. They completely disregarded the fact they were in regular clothes and splashed around until it started getting dark.

* * *

When Sakura went into her room after drying off she grabbed what she needed and walked to the door of the castle. When she got outside she looked back at it one last time and turned toward the forest. She walked for hours in till she could see the sun coming up.

Sakura laid down under a thick willow tree to get some sleep. _'It's really too bad Sasori wasn't human, I easily could have loved him.' _With that thought still in her head she closed her eyes and let darkness wash over and fell asleep.

When Sakura woke up she noticed it was still light out. _'Now, where am I?'_ She turned and climbed up the nearest tree. _'Up here I should be able to see.'_ When she got to the top, she was able to see the village in the distance. _'If I walk all day and tonight, I should reach it by morning.' _Climbing back down, she started walking again.

When Sasori got up in the morning he went to check on Sakura. He saw a note on her door that said 'Do not disturb. Seriously Sasori, don't wake me up.' Chuckling he walked into the dining room to have breakfast. _'Sakura must have really enjoyed going outside. I'll have to take her out more often.' _After eating Sasori went to go work on his puppets.

* * *

Sakura had been walking for a couple of hours._ 'I hope that note I left gives me enough time to get back.' _Her stomach growled. _'I guess I should eat, it's probably about lunch time anyway.'_ She sat down under a tree and pulled some food out of her backpack.

Eating it she remembered how surprised she was when she found out Sasori cooked. She had been shocked that he had the ability to and was really good at it. Sakura laughed at the memory; then frowned. _'It's really too bad he had to kidnap me. I really liked him.' _She shook her head. _'No Sakura! Don't think like that. He's evil; he killed two of your friends and countless villagers.'_ Feeling more determined to get home; she got up and started walking faster so she could get farther away from him.

When Sasori went into the dining room for lunch, he was surprised Sakura wasn't there. She usually would have found and drug him in here by now. _'She must be really tired. I hope she's alright. Maybe I'll go check on her.' _He grabbed a tray with her favorite foods and walked to her room. The note was still on the door, signaling she hadn't left the room yet. Sasori opened the door slightly and softly called out, "Sakura, lunch time. Sakura?"

He opened the door and saw she wasn't in there. It didn't look like she slept in her bed either. He set the tray down and looked around. When he saw her backpack was missing and the food she had left, he knew what had happened. "SAKURA!"

**A/N Last one for today. Review please!**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sakura!" Sakura heard Sasori scream in rage and knew he saw she was gone. _'Luckily I'm almost home. I should be able to make it.'_ She started to run, just to make sure.

It was almost dark when she finally reached the village, but she didn't stop running. Not when people called her name in surprise, not when they told her to slow down, not in till she reached her home.

Sakura opened the door and called out, "Mom, Dad? I'm home." When her parents saw her, her mom started to cry, "Sakura! You're home! You escaped!" Karin poked her head out from the living room, "Sakura? Sakura!" She ran and hugged her cousin. "Sakura, I missed you so much! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Sakura smiled and laughed, "I'm fine, not hurt at all!"

Karin wanted to know what had happened to her while she was gone but her parents insisted Sakura eat something and get some rest. "She can tell us in the morning." They said. Sakura promised to tell her and the other girls tomorrow. "The girls!" Karin screamed, "I've got to go tell them!" She ran out of the house. Sakura just rolled her eyes, laughing at how much nicer her cousin was. She went up to her room and slept in her bed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning she was tackled by her friends. "Sakura, we're so glad you back! You're not hurt, are you?" She just yawned and shook her head. "Well don't keep us waiting. What happened? How did you escape?"

Over the next two hours she told them all about what happened. "So Sasori really turns them into puppets? That's creepy!" Hinata exclaimed when she had finished. "I hate that Sasori is the demon. I liked him." Ino complained. "I can't believe we didn't figure it out. It's kinda obvious when you think about." Karin stated. The other girls just looked at her. "Well it was! I mean; a stranger shows up for the first time in years, he talked to Sakura first who met him at night, and when she got taken, he disappeared. How did we not see that?" They nodded and grinned sheepishly, "I guess it was. But what do we do now? Sasori is sure to come back for you Sakura." TenTen pointed out. Bianca just groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "Well he's not gonna getcha, we're gonna make sure of that." Ino said, jumping up. Sakura smiled when the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys here that? It sounds like someone's screaming. Let's go check it out." Karin stood up. When they got downstairs the screaming had stopped, but someone was banging on the door. Sakura yanked it open and nearly screamed when her friend Temari said, "The demon's back." Before she could reply, Temari passed out.

Sakura managed to catch Temari before she hit the ground and the girls got her on the couch. When she came to they asked what had happened.

"Well when I went to the market today I saw a man with red hair. He came up to me and asked if I knew a girl named Sakura. I said I did, that she was a good friend of mine. When he asked where you lived, I told him not to bother you; that you'd been through a lot and needed rest. He asked what happened and I said you'd been kidnapped by the wretched demon that plagues our village and had managed to escape somehow, that you'd made it back last night. He asked what it had done to you and I told him I didn't know, but probably hurt you 'cause it has no respect for human life. That it was a good thing you escaped 'cause no one hates it as much as you. When I said that he got mad. He said that you didn't hate him, that you loved him; that if I didn't go get you and bring you to him, he'd kill me. I don't want to die, but I can't help him kidnap you. You have to help me!" She wailed. Temari started crying while the girls tried to comfort her.

_'Oh man, what do I do? What do I mean what do I do? I'm not gonna lets Sasori kill any more people.'_ "Sakura, where are you going?" Hinata asked. "I'm going to go talk to Sasori."

* * *

Sakura walked through town, trying to figure out how to get out of this. When she found Sasori he had his hands around her ex-boyfriend Sasuke's neck. "Sasori; Put him down!" Sasori immediately dropped him and Sasuke ran.

"Sakura, there you are!" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Why did you leave? I was so worried about you." He was on the verge of tears now, "I kept thinking you might have gotten lost or hurt, or that you'd leave the village before I could find you again. Don't ever do that to me again love, I wouldn't be able to take it."

Once he calmed down Sakura pulled away. "You threatened to kill my friend." She said in a cold voice. Sasori winced, "I had to, she said I was a monster, that I'd hurt you, that you didn't love me."

Sakura just shook her head. "Why won't you leave me alone? You had me trapped in your castle for weeks, wasn't that enough? Can't you just go away?" Sasori just stared at her in shock, "I can't, I won't! I love you Sakura, I won't let you leave me." She glared at him, "That's not your decision." She turned to walk away. "And keep your hands off the villagers."

Sasori reached out to grab her but she pulled away again. He stood there and watched her walk away. "Sakura!" Her friends ran up and hugged her. "Stay away from Sakura you freak!" Ino yelled at Sasori. "Yeah, leave her alone!" TenTen added. The others started yelling at him too.

"No." He snarled, "No I won't leave you alone Sakura. You're mine. I love you, you belong to me! And I will have you." With that he turned and disappeared. Sakura started shaking. "Great, now what? You guys just had to start yelling at him." She started to cry.

"Sakura, would you like to stay with me? Going home wouldn't be a good idea." Temari offered. "It's not a permanent solution, but it might help in till we figure this out." Sakura smiled, "Thanks Temari, I'd love to."

Sakura's parents arranged for her to stay at Temari's house in till they could come up with a more permanent solution. Her parents set up a spare bedroom for Sakura to stay in.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." She thanked her friend and her parents. "No problem, now get some sleep, you're going to need it." She nodded and climbed in bed.

* * *

The next day Sakura and Temari met up with the other four girls in their meadow to try and think of a way to fix this. "Sakura could move to another village far away from here." TenTen suggested. Sakura shook her head, "I can't leave; he'll hurt everyone. And I don't want him following me to another village and plaguing them too." "We could kill him!" Ino offered, "Or get him to like someone else." "And how would we do that? We have no idea how to kill a demon and I don't think getting him to like someone else is an option, he's way too attached to Sakura." Karin pointed out.

"What do you think he'd do if I killed myself?" Sakura asked, thinking out loud. The other girls stared at her in horror. "Suicide isn't the answer." Temari told her. "I know. But what if I did die, what do you think he'd do?" "Go on a rampage and slaughter the village, then commit suicide himself." Hinata answered.

"I'm getting hungry; can we get something to eat?" Ino asked. "We're trying to help Sakura, that's more important than your stomach." Karin snapped. Ino rolled her eyes, "I can hear all of your stomachs growling too, I know you're all hungry as well." Sakura got up, "It is about lunch time, we should eat." "Yes!" Ino jumped up and ran off toward the village. The other girls sighed and followed more slowly.

Temari had to go home early so the other girls stayed near her house so Sakura could walk back safely. It was getting dark when they finally called it a day, unable to think of anything helpful anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you back?" Hinata asked, reluctant to let her go alone. "Yes, I'll be fine." Sakura replied, turning away. When she got back to Temari's house she was slightly surprised Sasori didn't try anything._ 'I guess he thinks it's too soon for me to be doing anything stupid and reckless. Shows how well he knows me.' _

She walked inside and up to her temporary room. She stared out the window at the stars. "I wish this would disappear as quickly as the stars do from the night sky." She whispered, unaware that Sasori was watching.

A/N Eh, I lied. Four chapters in one day! Who's proud of me? Review please!

~Tobi Phantom


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had gone by with no sign of Sasori. Life had returned to normal and Sakura was moving back in with her parents. "Bye Sakura! Come back any time!" Temari said, waving good bye to her friend.

The two had grown closer over the time Sakura was with her, and Temari was the only one who knew that Sakura kinda missed Sasori. She had been shocked when Sakura told her, but quickly understood why.

It was late in the afternoon when Sakura finally made it home. She would have been home sooner, but little kids would stop her and demand she tell them a story about her time in the demon's castle. They all loved when she'd tell them about her escape.

When she got home her mother had made her favorite soup for lunch. While she was eating it she remembered her first few days at the castle and started laughing. When her parents asked what was so funny she just shook her head.

She walked back outside when she was done and sat under a nearby tree. Immediately she was surrounded by kids, all asking for a story. "I just told you one an hour ago. Do you really want to hear another one?" She asked, not that she minded. "Yes!" They all squealed, lying on the ground around her. "Ok, I'll tell you about the last day I spent with Sasori; the day before I escaped."

As Sakura told the little kids around her about her little 'adventure' she was completely unaware that the kids could hear the slight longing in her voice. That Sasori was listening and could hear it to.

* * *

After she had finished her story the kids started asking her questions. One kid asked if she missed him. Sasori listened closely. "Of course not. Why would you think that?" Sakura replied. "Because you sound like you do." "Yeah, you sound kinda sad and you like telling us stories about him." Soon they all were giving her reasons why she ought to miss him.

"He loves you too! He didn't kill anyone and he cried in public for you!" Sakura started getting annoyed. She got up and started to walk away, "I don't miss him." She climbed the first tree she got to so she could get away from them._ 'Ok, I kinda miss him, but not enough to want to see him again.' _

When she got to the top she sighed, remembering how hurt Sasori seemed when she told him to go away. That she didn't like him. _'There's been no sign of him for weeks, maybe he moved on. I certainly hope so.'_

Sakura sat there in till sundown, when she climbed down and walked home. She was half way to Temari's when she remembered she was supposed to go to her own house. _'Great; and it's already dark.'_ She turned around and headed in the right direction.

"Hey, Sakura! Long time no see!" Sakura looked around and saw her drunken ex, Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke, I don't have time to stop and chat." She called back as she walked away, a little faster. "Hey now, what's the rush? Not still worrying about that demon are you? Speaking of which, I still need to thank you for saving me. Come here." He motioned for her to come over. _'Might as well. If I don't, he won't go away.' _Sakura walked over warily; she could smell the alcohol on him.

"You've been drinking again. You know how that makes you Sasuke, you really need to stop." He just laughed and slung an arm over her shoulders. "I've really missed having you around Sakura. Why did we break up again?" She shook his arm off and stepped away. "Because when you drink you get violent, and you've hit me before."

Sasuke's eyes cleared for a moment before glazing over again. "That's right. Listen I'm really sorry about that and I promise it won't happen again. So let's get back together, we were so happy before." Sakura took a few more steps back, "I'm sorry Sasuke; I still really care about you, just not in that way anymore. Now I really need to get home."

She turned away and started walking when she felt him grab her wrist and jerk her back. She looked him in the eye and saw they were dark with anger. He spun her around and backed her against a wall. "Don't be like that Sakura; you know you still love me." She swallowed her fear and pushed him back, "What's with everyone saying I love them? First a psychotic demon and now you; why can't you all just leave me alone?" She gave him a final hard shove and ran. "Sakura, get back here! I'm not done with you!" Sasuke roared and ran after her.

She ran as fast as she could but she knew he would catch her._ 'I knew he was drunk, why did I go over there?_'' "Get back here! You can't get away from me!" Sasuke yelled. Before she could reply, Bianca tripped. In a flash he was holding her down in the middle of the street.

"Now you ought to be grateful I'm willing to take you back. You need someone to keep you out of trouble." He hissed in her ear. "So what do you say, you gonna be my girl again?" Sakura spat in his face, "Never again you freak! Now let me go!" Sasuke calmly wiped the spit off his face. He looked down at her and smiled a sick, twisted smile.

"Never." He said as he slapped her repeatedly. "You are MY girl Sakura. Not some demon's, MINE. Understand? You belong to me, got it?" He stopped and leaned in close to her bloody face. "So what do you say?" He whispered.

Sakura turned her face to side as she tried not to cry. "No." She said in a cracked voice, "Never again." Sasuke snarled and raised a hand. "HELP!" She screamed, closing her eyes.

She waited for the hit. It never came.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt someone caress her cheek. She saw Sasori leaning over her looking worried. "I'm so sorry this happened Sakura, are you alright? I should have been here to stop him before he could have hurt you."

Sakura sat up and put a hand to her head. "Ow, my head. What did you do to Sasuke?" Sasori's face darkened, "You don't have to worry about him anymore. Now let's get you home." He picked her up bridle style and she rested her head against his chest.

"Stop smiling." She said. Sasori looked down at her, "You can't see my face, what makes you think I'm smiling?" Sakura closed her eyes. "I can feel it." She mumbled. She could feel his chest vibrating as he laughed. It was the last thing she felt as she fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N Hey guys! I'm going to try to put some SasoSaku fluff in here but I'm not to sure how well it'll go. I've never written fluff before. Hell, I've never even made anyone kiss before! Hopefully it won't be to bad but if it is, please tell me. And to anyone who might be upset that I made Sasuke a total asshole; I don't want to here it. I like Sasuke too but he was the only character I could make abusive that Sakura might have actually dated before. Sorry if it offended anyone. Review please!**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	9. Chapter 9

When Sakura woke up she felt warmth next to her. She snuggled against it and sighed. _'Why is this pillow so warm?'_ She wrapped her arms around it and squeezed. _'Why is it vibrating?'_ She opened her to see herself cuddled up next to Sasori. She tried to sit up but he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Let me go!" Sakura ordered. Sasori just smiled and held her tighter. "That's funny; you didn't seem to want me to last night. You practically glued yourself to me, not that I mind. I rather enjoyed your cuddling." She snorted and tried to pull away again. The door to her bedroom opened and her mom walked in.

"Aww, don't you two look cute. I'm so glad you're awake Sakura, Sasori sweetie let her up." Sasori reluctantly unwrapped his arms and helped her sit up. "How are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood." Her mom asked. "Dizzy, the world is spinning." Sakura replied. Sasori put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry love, you'll feel better soon. We should probably get you something to eat though." She fell back against the bed. "Soup would be nice. Can I have that?" Her mom smiled, "Sure, now get some rest sweetie. Sasori, don't keep her up."

She turned and closed the door. Sasori laid back down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him again. Instead of struggling she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

The next time she woke up Sasori was gently shaking her. "Sakura, wake up love you need to eat." She sat up and saw her mom had brought in her soup. "I waited a little before waking you up so it could cool down a bit." He informed her. She nodded and began to eat.

After she was done she turned to him and asked, "What exactly happened? You're in my bed in my house and my mom didn't freak." Sasori put his arm around her and told her what had happened after she passed out. Apparently her parents had been so worried they didn't even question him until they knew she would be fine. After he explained what happened they were fine with him sitting with her.

"I didn't really tell them I'd be getting in your bed. Your mom apparently is fine with it, saying we looked cute and all; which I have no doubt we do." Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted. "So what happened to Sasuke? You didn't kill him did you?" He raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her forehead. "Are you sure you're alright? You can't be worried him." She glared at him. "No I didn't kill him. I beat him a bit and gave him to the cops. He won't hurt you again." He kissed her temple. "Well I'm gonna take a bath if I lay here much longer I'll explode." She said, getting up.

She wobbled a bit and Sasori immediately steadied her. "Thanks." "No problem love, don't drown when you're in the bath." Sakura grabbed new pajamas and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door and ran hot water. When it was deep enough she climbed in and thought about her situation.

_'Now what? I'm not so sure I can reject him now, especially since my parents like him. Do I even want to? I did miss him a little, and he's still being super sweet. He didn't even kidnap me again when he had the perfect chance. What do I do now?'_

When she stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed Sasori was immediately by her side. "I don't think I can deal with this by myself just yet, I'm going to go find the girls." She told him. "Can I come? I'd like to meet your friends." Sakura just waved her hand and gave a "Whatever." He wrapped an arm around her waist as they left the house. She rounded up her cousin and friends, who only slightly protested, and they all headed over to their favorite meadow.

* * *

"So Sasuke tried to rape you?" Ino tackled-hugged her, "Oh, Forehead! I knew he was nuts but I didn't think he'd try something so, so…" "Creepy, illegal, psychotic?" TenTen suggested. "ALL OF THE ABOVE!" She shouted and squeezed Bianca tight. "Pig, can't breathe." Ino smiled sheepishly and let go. Sasori pulled her close, "You ok, no broken ribs?" Sakura blushed as the others laughed and awed.

"So we're just gonna accept him? After all he's done?" Temari asked. "Yeah, he kidnapped you! Do you have any idea what we went through? If you hadn't gotten back when you did, I would have gone crazy!" TenTen agreed. Hinata smiled. "Yo Hinata, what's with the creepy smile?" Ino asked. _'Oh no, please, not a Hinata idea!' _"I know what we should do." She said in her evil voice. Even Sasori got a chill.

They just looked at her for a minute. When she made no move to tell them what, Ino got impatient. "Come on girl! Tell us what we should do before I kill him!" They all laughed at the horrified expression on Sasori's face.

"We make him spend a day with each of us individually. He has to do whatever we say and follow us everywhere." The girls looked impressed and Sasori looked worried and slightly scared. "He has to do ANYTHING we say?" Ino asked, radiating evil. "To a certain extent; you know what I mean Ino." Hinata responded. Ino's disappointment was obvious.

**A/N Only one chapter left! How did you guys like my 'evil' Hinata? I don't like how shy she always is so I tried to make her tougher. And what about my attempt at fluff? It wasn't too bad was it? Review please! (My previous A/N was better but I forgot to save this chapter on the site so it got deleted)**

**~Tobi Phantom**


	10. Chapter 10

"Your friend is insane!" Sasori complained as he flopped down on Sakura's bed. "Which one?" She asked, trying not to laugh. "All of them! I was with Ino today and she made me go shopping with her. I lost count of how much she bought and I had to carry everything. I'm surprised my arms didn't fall off. Stop laughing, it's not funny! I'm going crazy!"

Once calm enough to breathe again, Sakura was able to say between her remaining giggles, "You're so cute when you're bordering on insanity. But don't worry, you're with TenTen tomorrow. She'll probably give you a break."

She sat down next to Sasori on the bed and he immediately pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and continued to complain. "I hope so. So far I've been beaten by Temari, scolded by Karin, carried Hinata around, and nearly had my arms fall off." Bianca turned to look at him, "Hinata made you **carry** her?" He nodded and buried his face in her hair.

She sighed, "Maybe I can convince the girls to let you have tomorrow off." Sasori immediately perked up. "I can spend the day with you then!" "SAKURA!" They both winced at the loud noise. Sakura ran outside to see her friends pacing impatiently. "There you are; we need to talk." Not giving her time to protest, they grabbed her and pulled toward the forest.

"Ok girls, we need to decide. Do we like him?" Karin asked. "But TenTen hasn't gotten a turn to use him as a slave yet." Ino protested. "You know how I am Ino; I don't like the idea of a slave, even if it's only for a day. Besides, I think he's been through enough." TenTen said. "Besides, we need to decide now. We've had plenty of time think about this. So, do we like him? Ino?"

Ino stretched and yawned. "He needs to have more stamina. He could only take a few hours of shopping. Other than that, yeah. He didn't really complain at all." Sakura smiled, '_I hope the others like him, I've grown attached.'_ "Alright, Hinata, what about you?"

Hinata sat up, "He's seems pretty cool. I made him carry me everywhere and he was still nice. I like him." Karin looked and saw the smile that had grown larger on Sakura's face. "I still can't believe you made him carry you, but ok; how about you Temari?"

"He was smart enough not to interrupt me when I was yelling at him. He even admitted it was wrong of him to kidnap Sakura. I'm totally cool with him and Sakura." Karin smiled, "Then we're all in agreement. Sasori can stay."

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait and the disappointingly short chapter but this story is finally done! I've revised and edited this thing too many times to count and I'm not going back over it so if it is 'lacking' something or you don't like it I'm sorry but this ending will never be perfect. Thank you for sticking around and reading and please don't forget to review.**

**~Tobi Phantom**


End file.
